


A Cloak of Stars and Moonlight

by LadyBrooke



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bittersweet, Multi, the problems of Valar/Elf relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24581608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: Ingwë struggles with his relationship with Varda and Manwë, in the wake of Finwë’s death and doom.
Relationships: Elbereth Gilthoniel | Varda Elentári/Ingwë Ingweron/Manwë Súlimo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22
Collections: 31 Days 2020





	A Cloak of Stars and Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the June 6, 2020 prompt “A Suit of Midnight” for 31 Days on Dreamwidth.

There is a box sitting on Ingwë’s desk when he arrives in his office, and he does his best to ignore how stars shimmer on the lid, as though its gifter could not control her creations even here.

It is not, he reflects as he lifts the delicate cloak from the box, that he does not appreciate the gift. He does, especially when he realizes it will prevent any watching from seeing him as he makes his way to Manwë’s rooms.

It is the guilt he feels when he spots his sister and niece in the library as he makes his way from his home, and knows that they have little hope of Finwë’s return.

“I did not think you would welcome me,” Ingwë says that night as he sits outside with Varda, while inside Manwë cleans the remains of their dinner from the table.

Varda smiles, and he tries to suppress his thoughts of another queen crowned with silver. “How could I not, when you love my husband so?”

He smiles back, pushing down too the sudden bitterness that takes hold of him that they understand now, but could not when it would have made a difference. “Thank you.”

The stars are both warm and cold, and he can no more understand their entirety than their maker can understand the entirety of his fears. It is not fair to blame them for this, he decides, they are not elves.

The colors of his cloak shift to match the darkening sky, sheltering him from any elf watching. Varda’s eyes rest on him, and he takes a breath.

“May I speak to you of Finwë?” he asks.

She nods, starlight in her eyes.

He takes another breath and seizes this chance, because he must do something, before he loses this chance.


End file.
